I. Field of the Invention
This is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 07/729,630, filed Jul. 15, 1991, for a BROOM HEAD HOLDER (abandoned).
This invention relates to holding of broom heads in a broom head holder and more particularly to a broom head holder adapted to clamp the broom head to the broom head holder.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of brooms, especially push brooms, it has long been known to use a threaded broom handle which lockingly engages threads on the broom head. An undesirable result occurs when the threads in the broom head become loose or broken resulting in a broom head that is essentially unusable. It is desirable from a cost and utility viewpoint to maximize the use of existing broom heads. When the threads are broken in the broom head, the broom head is usually thrown away with many good bristles still remaining. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,802 to Levere, Jr. discloses replaceable broom fiber strips mounted to a broom head.
Non-movable objects are often encountered during use of a push broom. There are many prior known means attempting to keep the broom handle from snapping off when encountering such non-movable objects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,556 to Allen teaches a broom head having an upper resilient portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,489 to Von Doehren discusses a resilient broom and scraper having a bracket rigidly secured to the broom block. Resilient means in a broom shroud is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,837 to Nichols et al. A broom handle torque brace is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,280 to Fielder, Jr. An adjustment to pivot a broom head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,392 to Shapiro et al.
Accordingly, prior inventions have failed to eliminate the problems commonly associated with connecting a broom head containing bristles to a handle after the threads in the broom head are no longer usable.
An improved arrangement for holding a broom head has been described in my co-pending application Ser. No. 07/729,630 filed Jul. 15, 1991.
The object of the present invention is to provide a broom head holder having the following advantages: it can use various broom heads, including those with defective threads; it eliminates threaded engagement to the handle; and it is attached to the broom head by clamping onto the broom head.